marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marian Pouncy (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bodyguard, wrestler; former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by the Power Broker | PlaceOfBirth = Garden City, New Jersey | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; John Byrne | First = Marvel Two-In-One #54 | HistoryText = | HistoryText = Along with Letha, Screaming Mimi, and Titania, Marian Pouncy -- a.k.a. Poundcakes -- was one of the four original Grapplers, an all-female wrestling team who became notorious for their ringside antics and their outrageous personalities; however, the women never made the kind of money their male counterparts did. Titania, the leader of the team, was approached by an executive in charge of covert operations for the Roxxon Oil Company and offered them the chance to make some serious money by infiltrating and destroying the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. energy research facility in partnership with Thundra. Poundcakes was outfitted with boots that created seismic vibrations when she stamped her feet. They failed in their mission; however, being apprehended by the Thing, and were jailed. Poundcakes and the other Grapplers clashed with the mutant superhero, Dazzler, when she was imprisoned with them in the female wing of the Ryker's Island prison for super-powered felons. Dazzler; however, managed to defeat the four wrestlers. Poundcakes also fought Captain America when the Grapplers tried to kill the Thing, who was injured in a hospital. When the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation for superhumanly strong wrestlers was founded, the Grapplers' manager, Auntie Freeze, decided it should have a female division, and submitted the original Grapplers, as well as her newer recruits, for the Power Broker's strength augmentation treatment. Poundcakes was later apprehended by the Asp, Black Mamba, and Anaconda when she, and the villain Jackhammer, were disrupting a date between their friend Diamondback and Steve Rogers with an argument over advances Jackhammer made toward her. When Superia banded together an army of female supervillains called the Femizons, Poundcakes was among the roster. Aboard Superia's cruise ship, Poundcakes and the others defeated Captain America and Paladin. Later, Captain America managed to defeat Superia, and Poundcakes fled with several other Femizons. Poundcakes now works as a bodyguard for Pym Labs as a way to redeem herself. | Powers = Poundcakes was granted superhuman powers by the Power Broker, giving her superhuman strength and durability. | Abilities = Poundcakes is an experienced wrestler and streetfighter. | Strength = Poundcakes has superhuman strength, and is able to lift around 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Roxxon Oil company outfitted Poundcakes with boots capable of producing powerful seismic vibrations when she stamps on the ground. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Broker